


Puppy

by Molliartytho



Series: Fluff Friday prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Fic, Stucky - Freeform, all the stucky - Freeform, and married, so cute, they are just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve get a puppy and Steve is a little jealous that Bucky seems to love their puppy more than he loves Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

It had only been two days since they picked up the newest member of the Rogers-Barnes family. Her name was Harley and she was gorgeous. She was a barely one year old golden retriever and Bucky instantly loved her more than himself.

Steve agreed to the puppy because it was the first thing in a long time that Bucky had actually asked for. It was something that he wanted, and whatever Bucky wanted Bucky got.

Two days ago they brought her home and got her all settled, showed her the dog door and where her bed was, and where her food and water would be.

Bucky made sure to give her lots of attention and play with her and cuddle her. He was always making sure her water was filled up and clean and her food bowl was full when it was time to eat. He was taking such good care of her.

Steve took many pictures of them when Bucky fell asleep on the couch and Harley cuddled up on his lap to look out for him while he was asleep. She kept her eyes open and only moved when Steve came to sit down next to them, she settled over both their laps at that point and it was a good quiet afternoon for them all.

Steve was good about rewarding her when she did something good and taking her out for walks. He went running the third morning into their new adventure and decided to take Harley with him.

She had no problem with that. He ran at a very slow pace, letting Harley decide where they were going and how long she wanted to be out for. She was very energetic and excited about the world and people and fit right in with her new family.

They went home about half an hour earlier than Steve usually did, but he wanted to be home with his husband anyway.

The minute he walked in the door he heard a small gasp of excitement come from the other room and a grin spread across Steve’s face thinking that Bucky was excited that he was home.

He was very disappointed; however, when Bucky came into the room and went straight for Harley, who ran right to him the second they were inside

“Oh I’m so glad you’re back. My good girl that’s what you are. Did you give Stevie any trouble? No you wouldn’t do a bad thing in your life would you.” Bucky praised her, looking happy and content, bending down so he was closer to his puppy, rubbing behind her ears and laughing lightly when she licked his arm and face. He was completely giving her all his attention. Didn’t even look at Steve when he walked in.

Steve stood there and watched for a minute, a small scowl making its way onto his face before he could even stop it. He folded his arms and let out a small frustrated breath.

Bucky was quick to look up at him and frown slightly, straightening up after a minute more of petting the dog and looking at the blond.

“Steve? You okay?” he asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Steve shook his head a little and shrugged.

“I’m fine thanks for asking. Feeling a little hurt that you’re more excited to see Harley than you are to see me.” He said and pouted at him in a way he knew Bucky couldn’t resist.

The brunet laughed, his eyes crinkled in the corners and Steve couldn’t help the sappy, lovey look that came to his face. The pout was all but forgotten.

He loved to see Bucky like this. It didn’t happen that often.  So he’d ride it out, make sure it lasted as long as possible

Bucky came up next to him and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist to pull him against his body.

“Is someone feeling a little jealous and left out? Don’t worry Stevie I still love you, too.” Bucky grinned at him and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, getting dog slobber all over his cheek in the process from where she had licked Bucky’s face.

Steve huffed a little and moved a hand to wipe it off his lips and cheek.

“M’not jealous of our dog…” Steve muttered stubbornly, “Just wanted you to be that excited to see me get home is all.”

Bucky laughed again and pulled him in for a proper kiss this time, not letting up until Steve had his hands tangled in Bucky’s long brown hair and they were panting slightly.

“Always excited when you get home, punk.” Bucky said when they finally parted to breathe, and like the little shit he is he started kissing down to the sensitive parts of Steve’s neck to suck little marks there.

As if Steve wasn’t already worked up as it was.

“Hmmm this your way of showin me?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the side so Bucky had more room to work his magic.

Steve was always sensitive there and since the serum enhanced everything, Bucky found very early on in their new-but-old relationship that he’d do or say just about anything if Bucky was kissing or sucking marks on his neck.

He was not above using that to his advantage.

Just as Bucky was about to make some smart ass remark there was a bark from the kitchen where Harley was waiting by her food bowl, hungry and demanding attention.

Bucky grinned when Steve looked disappointed about that.

“Don’t you worry Stevie I’m gunna feed our puppy, distract her with food and a treat and then me and you are gunna continue this and I’ll show you how excited I am that you’re home.” He winked at him and licked his lips, looking him up and down slowly. He didn’t even bother to try and hide the lust rising in his eyes.

Steve felt his face flush a little and Bucky hummed, tracing his fingers down his cheek to his neck. Steve had always been a full body blusher and Bucky loved that about him.

“Go shower, I’ll meet you in there in a few.” Bucky said, kissed him one more time, and then was gone.

He was paying attention to the dog again.

Steve could be okay with that. Harley made him happy and smile and get excited again about life.

Steve watched them interact for another minute before smiling and heading off to shower. He felt a rush of excitement run through his whole body, knowing that in a few minutes Bucky would be giving him all his attention.

He’d deny it until he was dead that he was jealous of a dog, but when Bucky joined him in the shower and started kissing him again he knew it wasn’t all bad if it landed them there.

Harley was content to sit in the living room playing with her bone and chew toys, ignoring the weird sounds coming from the other room where the door was locked for once.


End file.
